Heretofore, compounds having a control activity against pests were found as active ingredients of a pest control agent, and have been developed.
In addition, as active ingredients of a pest control agent, thiazole compounds represented by the following Formulas (A-1) to (A-3) are known (refer to Patent Citation 1).

[Patent Citation 1] WO 2000/003974 pamphlet